


Thinking of Helmets

by Ja_crispers



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, Lemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Smut, Swearing, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2), Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_crispers/pseuds/Ja_crispers
Summary: Poor attempts at stuff.If anyone wants to request anything, they can! Otherwise, sorry but I'm only doing my favorite guys. ┻┻︵¯\(ツ)/¯︵┻┻
Relationships: Scout (Team Fortress 2)/You, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/You, Spy (Team Fortress 2)/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. This chapter was an experiment

Nothing to see here! i'm redoing this chapter, but you can read the other chapters here if you want. :)


	2. First request--Sniper (yandere, lemon attempt, X reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First request goes to (drumroll)...Chicken azzip! Thanks buddy for giving me a chance. (Also thank u to ChemiicalAlien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRICK I WAS HALFWAY THROUGH AND IT DIDN'T SAVE HECK HECK HECK NOW I HAVE TO TYPE IT ALL IN AGAIN I CAN'T REMEMBER MUCH OF IT THOUGH HECK 
> 
> Lemon & swearing warning! (Next chapter will be fluff)  
> Also this is longer, which is why it took a f e w days.

For a long time, you've only had one word on your mind: escape.  
From what? From who? From where? Why?  
#1: a crazy fucking psycho.  
#2: Sniper  
#3: the (team color you pick) base in Teufort, New Mexico.  
#4: because apparently, he's madly in love with you and would do ANYTHING possible to make sure you know that.  
So, how did this all start? Well, let's go back to the beginning.  
(A few months earlier) you were in the living room, in the (red/blu) base, waiting to meet the men who would be helping you with training, so you could be a mercenary too. You were a trainee, and Miss Pauling told you your class name was going to be Variety, because you were going to be a little mix of all of the others. You had to be strong, smart, stealthy, have a good aim with a gun, fast, be good with explosives, know how to heal someone, and try not to lose your mind when being subjected to pyro-vision for long periods of time. You've never seen them before, but Miss Pauling said that the nine men who'd be taking care of you were nice, for the most part. They all came out of the kitchen, and you looked at them for the first time.  
"HELLO, MISS!" one of them happily shouted at you, wearing a helmet, while waving uncontrollably.  
"Hey dolly, what's up?" (That's not your name, it's a nickname) another one said, looking to be the youngest one, around your age, holding a baseball bat over his shoulder.  
"Hello, little one!" The biggest one said, in a Russian accent.  
"Mhhp, m mhhp mm mhp!" (Hi, I like your face!) Another said, wearing what appeared to be a flame retardant suit, while also waving uncontrollably.  
"Howdy, pleasure to meet ya!" Another one said in a Southern accent, wearing a hard hat and goggles.  
"Hey, Shelia." One said, wearing a fedora hat and sunglasses. He was slightly thin, had a Australian accent, and definitely caught your eyes. He was kinda cute. The rest of them said their greetings, and you said yours, so once you were acquainted with them, Miss Pauling cleared her throat, and said  
"Well, I think you'll get along with them just fine! Now, we just need to find a temporary place for you to sleep, since we need to build an extra room. Hmm... Sniper, would you mind if she stayed with you in your van?"  
"Sure, I don't mind," he answered. You had no idea what was going on in his head, which was him planning out options A-Z of how to kill you if you were a threat.  
Walking out to the van, after saying bye to Miss Pauling, and telling the others you'd be back in time for dinner, Sniper was on plan L. He stopped there, since he really needed to write them down before he forgot, but also cause this was his favorite plan.  
"So... Do you like being a Sniper?" You asked, trying to avoid awkward silence.  
"Yeah, snipin's a good job," he replied, "Hope ya don't mind the guns and ammo everywhere."  
"Wait wha-oh. Do you mean on the job, or in your van?" You asked.  
He shrugged and said "I dunno, both. Here we are,"  
you both stopped, Sniper got out his keys, opened the door, stepped inside and let you in. You were going to sleep on the couch-booth, meanwhile he walked over to the front driver seat and scribbled down his plans, just in case. He circled plan L. After setting your bags down, you thanked him, and walked back outside to watch the desert sunset. It was beautiful, and you couldn't wait to eat food, so after it set, you walked back to the building, in the dinning room, and sat down to eat.  
(A few days later) you had gotten to know and remember all of their class names, and became friends with most of them. You began learning how to dodge bullets with Scout, how to use a rocket launcher and grenade launcher with Soldier and Demoman, and how to aim with a sniper. What you didn't know, was that you had made a big mistake. You had almost tripped on a rock, Sniper was walking right next to you, so you pulled him down by accident. You apologized, but he didn't think you meant it, and ~~his paranoid ass~~ he thought it was an assassination attempt, since his face was scratched up and his forehead was bleeding (also cuz you were like tee hee hee). Nobody could change his mind on that, so the team cautioned you to be careful around him for the next couple people of days, until they could finish up your new room.  
  
(Later that night) you fell asleep, hoping Sniper wasn't still mad at you. He was, though. Plan L was going into affect. You woke up, hearing the noise of a gun being cocked.  
"Don't. Make. A. Sound. Listen to me," he said, "you're gonna do what I say."  
"wwwwhaat? You're-oh. Look, if this is about the whole thing with the rock, and the..." You yawned, trying to find words while surprised and tired from just waking up "The blood, I really am sorry, I just have a tendency to laugh at the wrong time, like when-"  
"THERE IS NO EXCUSE, YOU'RE MINE AND I WILL NOT BE ASSASSINATED BY YOU-"  
You accidently kicked his groin area, trying to curl yourself up into a ball. Slight mistake there.  
"Oh, so that's how you wanna play?" He asked, putting the gun on the table, trying to pull your legs away from your body.  
"Please stop... Let go of me!"  
You tried to kick him, but that only helped him pull you out of your curled position, making it easier to get on top of you. Once he did, he pulled your arms up over your head, bent his head down, and bit into your neck, marking you, making you yelp out in pain and confusion.  
"Oh, I know you've been wantin' this! The way you always look at me-"  
"What the fuck are you taking about?!" You asked.  
"You're in love with me! And I love you too-" "No! I don't love anyone, I thought we were friends!"  
He stopped, the weird gleeful look on his face now gone.  
"... What?"  
"What?! I've only been here for like a week-"  
"But... You...I.."  
He crawled off, went to the other side of the couch-booth, and huddled himself there. You were dumbfounded at what had just happened. You crawled over to him, hoping he was sleep walking, or something like that, and that you'd just put him back to bed, and in the morning everything will be fine. But, he knocked you out. Maybe you were the one in a dream, a nightmare.  
  
You woke up, with your hands tied around a peg of the built-in-table by a rope. ~~Pretty vivid dream you were having.~~  
"Hey, I see you're awake, Variety!"  
"MHHP-"  
he had taped your mouth shut. You were awake. Not dreaming. Not cool. At. All. The van was moving. He was driving. He was humming a tune to some song, while you were trying to understand what happened last night. You definitely weren't going to be friends with him after this. Who the hell kidnaps their trainee? Why? Where the fuck where you going? Why the fuck did he bite you? What? What if you get rabies? Why did you kinda like him on top of you? Damn, this was really confusing.  
(A few months later, or now I guess)  
Yep. Escape sure sounds nice. But, ~~mr. lanky yandere Australia oh no wait it's New Zealand my bad man~~ ~~pissman~~ Sniper wasn't gonna let you go. He enjoyed being a hunter, so he kinda saw you as the prey. Keeping a watchful eye on it, letting it get it's hopes up...only to get it at the least expecting time. He would always try to snuggle with you, tell you he loves you, comfort you when you were good, and you were being slowly torn apart. He hid all his weapons, and any escape exit. You didn't know where you were, but it was far away from civilization. A house, maybe.  
All that you knew, was that you couldn't escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: one of the three things ChemiicalAlien suggested :)


	3. Scout scoot scoop soup :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout x Reader where he gets flustered/nervous easily- second request (it's a floofy fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T DONE YET I JUST THOUGHT THIS WAS TAKING TOO LONG TO POST  
> Your class name is Variety, so that's why you're called that. :) (Sorry, it's been a busy month) little to no accent, I find them difficult to do and check.

(it's Winter break, no work) You were sitting on the couch, watching "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" with Pyro, when you heard an "ahem" behind you. You turned around.  
  
"Uh, hey Variety..." Scout said, holding a piece of paper.  
  
"Hi Scout, whatcha got there?" You asked.  
  
"It's a list of supplies n' stuff... And I was wondering if ya wanted to help me get them?"  
  
"Sure. Bye Pyro!"  
  
Pyro waved as you jumped off the couch and ran outside to the driver's side of the car.  
  
"What's all on the list?" You questioned, hoping to start a conversation with the one mercenary that seemed to avoid you out of everyone.  
  
"Uh...I don' know, Spy gave it to me," he said, pretending not to have tried to read it, only to remember he's illiterate, handing it to you.  
  
"Huh, looks like Spy wants to make cookies... Why would he send you to get the stuff? And why would that crab want to make cookies? Oh! Maybe, he's filling them with poison, or gross stuff- are you okay?"  
Scout's face was crimsoning, looking to be lost in racing thoughts. Then he blinked, turned, looked you right in the eye, and said  
  
"Sorry, I wanted ta make cookies..." He looked away again, and stuttered "With you?"  
  
You were a bit confused by his recent actions. He was very quite around you, even since you've joined the team, and it seemed that he'd act different with you around, like if someone told him a joke, and nudged him, they'd expect a greater reaction than just a half-hearted smile and a nod. Everyone appeared to be annoyed with him when you first started out, then less annoyed, expecting to be bothered less. They'd ask if he felt ok, and eventually started to tease him about something you couldn't figure out. Now, he's talking to you, and- wait.  
  
"So did Spy write this?"  
  
"Well- yeah, but-"  
  
"Huh. Oh, I'd love to make cookies with you!"  
  
"R-really?!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
Scouts POV:  
At least she didn't say no...That damn Spy! Okay, so I just gotta go n' buy the ingredients from the store with Variety, come back, and show Spy I'm not a coward! Easy-peezy. Just avoid eye contact! 

  
  
  
THIS ISN'T DONE YET I'M SORRY why are the ending notes from the first chapter on here I need sleep


	4. Dom!Reader x Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lemon attempt (except I tried to make it more detailed) I don't even know what to put here... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥐🍷🥐🍷🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖🥖 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)🥖🥖🥖🥖.....🥖. Thanks for the request! I hope the person that requested this isn't squeamish- slight blood warning (knifes)

Spy gained consciousness, keeping his eyes still closed. He knew he wasn't in the respawn room, since he was in a sitting position, it was colder, and his limbs were restrained. He sighed, knowing what was probably gonna happen next. The last thing he could remember was sneaking up to you, going for his signature backstab, and you, getting lucky with the timing of your spy-check, turning around and knocking him out, whispering something he couldn't understand.  
He opened his eyes, looking around the room he was in.  
  
_Must be the basement of the (other team's color) base_ , he thought.  
Then, he looked down and realized he was only wearing his boxers. His mask was off, too.  
  
"Oh, you're awake!" You exclaimed, giving him a little scare by jumping out from behind.  
"What pretty scares you have!" You fixated on his old wounds, most likely from past interrogations, grabbed his neck, and sat down on his lap, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I added a few more?"  
  
Spy actually felt somewhat threatened and slightly turned on, but he wasn't going to let you know that. He decided to just give out silent treatment.  
  
"Mister Spy, I asked you a question..." You leaned in, whispering in his ear, "it wouldn't be very 'gentlemanly' of you to not answer a lady, you know."  
  
Spy scoffed, forgetting he was playing the silent game, and said "lady? You, little mademoiselle, are nothing of the sort."  
  
You repositioned your hands around his neck, leaned back slightly, and giggled.  
  
"Was that French? I've always wanted to learn!"  
  
Spy was starting to get annoyed, and decided to try to speed things up.  
  
"What do you want me to tell you? What am I here for?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, you think you're being interrogated! Well, you're not. However, I am gonna torture you," you leaned in even closer to his face, scooting yourself further up his lap.  
  
" _Merde_..." Spy mumbled, leaning back in the chair.  
  
You ruffled up his hair, trying to see what gets what kind of reaction out of him. It was soft and brown, with slight strands of gray starting in. He sat there, with an unamused look on his face.  
You booped his nose. He blinked. You slid yourself closer to him, torsos touching, right up in his face. He smelled like stale cigarette smoke and cologne.  
  
_What kind of torture is this?_ Spy wondered. He couldn't hide his sudden erection as it stretched his boxers and strained against your crotch, which you happily returned with a grind. You weren't too surprised, since this is what you were trying to do to him.  
  
"Ooh, somebody's excited!" You teased, then you took out a knife from your back pocket.  
  
"Wait- What are you going to do with that?" Spy questioned with wide eyes.  
"I told you, I'm going to torture you. Don't worry, I'm not cutting off your _friend_ ," you gestured to his hard-on, "and I'm supposed to be the one asking questions, not you!"  
  
You gave him a nice little gash, penetrating his torso. Spy winced as the warm red liquid trickled down to his waist.  
  
You got up off his lap and kneeled down, pulled his boxers off his hardening erection, and wiped his blood from the small pocket knife onto his upper thighs, making him tense up.  
You slowly put one of your hands on his member, starting to gently stroke it, then going slightly faster and faster, watching his face for any sign of breaking. When his eyebrow was twitching, and he was slightly panting, you stopped.  
  
he huffed out in annoyance.  
  
"Nope, not yet!" You taunted.  
  
Taking a step back, you slipped off your boots, pants, and jacket, leaving you in your bra and underwear. Spy had to admit, the sight in front of him was one he liked. You knew you had his full attention, and total control.  
With a mischievous smirk, you sat down on his lap again, pressing your body into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scared, because I just realized I'm going to hell, and Medic's probably gonna be the ruler there. (・_・;) why am I going to hell? Cuz I typed _French_ in italics. (:
> 
> (Also cuz I'm writing stuff like this hahah) I'm gonna write some wholesome stuff now!


End file.
